Vlad Demonic
Vlad Demonic is a Serbian stowaway and servant of Sasha Barbicon on board the Titanic. He is a member of the dangerous Black Hand terrorist group, and has vowed revenge against the Austrians for the murder of his wife and children. First Mission Before the events of the game, Vlad's family was killed during Austria's taking of Bosnia. Sasha's connections to the Black Hand prompted them to meet and Vlad agreed to work as Sasha's servant in the hope of financing the organization to exact his revenge. Stowed away on board the Titanic to act on Sasha's behalf during the trade with Colonel Zeitel for the Rubaiyat, Vlad remains in Boiler Room 3 for the duration of the voyage on the ship's lowest decks to avoid detection. In the original timeline, he was successful in retrieving the Rubaiyat for Sasha's deal and also managed to leave the sinking ship. The funds raised from the book helped to finance the Black Hand's activities, sparking the beginnings of World War I. Second Mission Frank Carlson first meets Vlad in Boiler Room 3 where he requests the agent's assistance. Vlad claims he knows Sasha in First Class and needs a package from him. Unable to get there himself for fear of him being thrown overboard, he requests Carlson's assistance in retrieving the package. Carlson later meets with Sasha in his cabin who explains how Vlad was left without family or money after the problems in Austro-Hungarian controlled Serbia. Sasha claims he offered to assist Vlad by buying a ticket on the Titanic but Vlad refused due to his pride. However, due to Sasha's own links to the Black Hand, how much of this is true remains uncertain. Carlson retrieves Vlad's package and returns to the boiler rooms to give it to him. If Carlson ignored the Rubaiyat on his first meeting, Vlad will have taken it when Carlson returns. Alternatively, if Carlson hid the book in one of another coal chute, Vlad will not find it and claim he must see Sasha immediately to inform him, leaving Carlson free to take it. If Carlson attempts to take the Rubaiyat without hiding it first, Vlad notices and shoots him dead. Vlad is not seen again until Carlson reaches the entrance to the fourth smokestack when attempting to retrieve the notebook. He says that he knows Carlson is an agent and (depending on player actions) has taken the Rubaiyat and/or the painting. He engages in a fight, though it does not matter if Carlson wins or loses. If Carlson opted to give Zeitel the gas pen at the top of the smokestack, Vlad will violently attack Carlson with a giant wrench upon his descent, knocking him out cold before stealing the notebook. When the Titanic begins to sink, Vlad can be found at the bottom of the stairs in the Turbine Room, standing over the body of Sasha. Vlad explains that he murdered him after discovering that Sasha planned to keep the proceeds of his illicit transactions for himself, rather than use the money to fund the Black Hand. Vlad will then ask if Carlson knows a way to get on a lifeboat, as women and children first is the rule. If Carlson did not obtain the Rubaiyat, Vlad will have taken it from Sasha. He will also haven taken Georgia Lambeth's necklace, planning to sell it to fund the Black Hand as well. However, he will be unaware if the necklace is real or fake if Carlson retrieved the real diamonds. If Carlson has spoken with Claris Limehouse and received her shawl, he can offer to give it to Vlad in exchange for the Rubaiyat, the real necklace, or the notebook. He may only make one trade, however; if Vlad is in possession of more than one item, it will not be possible to obtain them all. If Vlad does not have any items to trade, Carlson will simply give him the shawl and request nothing. In the end, Carlson reveals that Vlad left the sinking Titanic and survived, no matter what items were collected and regardless of whether the shawl was given to him or not. Trivia *Vlad is played by Tom Appleton. *Vlad's photograph in the "Memories" album during the ending changes depending on whether or not he escaped with the necklace, the Rubaiyat, or was thwarted by Carlson. Category:Males Category:Serbian individuals Category:Stowaways